The present invention is directed to a handle and more particularly is directed to an adjustable grab handle for installation on an over-the-highway or heavy duty truck or tractor.
Over-the-highway or heavy duty trucks and tractors are relatively large and present a cumbersome structure at rest. An operator of an over-the-highway or heavy duty truck often needs to access exterior areas of the truck. One obvious reason a driver climbs a truck is for cab entry. An operator also commonly needs to access various areas to execute routine safety checks, investigate abnormalities or perform simple maintenance tasks. Frequently, the most economical and timely manner for an operator to access exterior truck areas is to attempt to climb the truck""s exterior surface. With this requirement in mind, truck designers commonly include one or more handles to assist a driver when climbing on the truck. Moreover, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards require that a person have at least three points of contact while climbing on or off a vehicle.
Conventionally, grab handles are used on over-the-highway or heavy duty trucks in various locations, and as discussed, are not limited to areas around the driver side door. The grab handles allow easier access and increased safety for an operator. All grab handles must meet federal requirements, such as FMCSR xc2xa7399.207.
The typical grab handle design is a tube constructed from a commonly used material, e.g., steel, aluminum and plastic. Grab handles are typically manufactured by cutting the material tube to length, bending the opposing ends and machining each end to form mounting holes. Typically, a grab handle is designed and manufactured for a specific application length. Once formed, the grab handle is useable in only one application length.
Original equipment manufacturers typically installed one or more grab handles on each truck. Because of the varying surface design of a truck, it is possible that two or more unique handle designs may be specified for one truck model bill of material. An original equipment manufacturer that builds multiple truck models may be required to inventory dozens of unique grab handle designs.
Grab handles are also typically installed as an after market addition, or as part of a repair following a truck accident. Given the large number of truck manufacturers and different models on the road, an after market outlet or a repair shop may be required to inventory hundreds of grab handle designs. Alternatively, a repair shop may elect to special order low volumes of each handle, but at non-economical pricing. Regardless, the variety of grab handles in use add undesirable expense and complexity to proprietors of after market outlets and repair shops.
A need exists in the market for a relatively inexpensive adjustable grad handle for installation on an over-the-highway or heavy duty truck, providing decreased truck bill of material counts, part costs, and inventory complexity for the original equipment manufacturer, after market, and repair industries.
The adjustable grab handle of the present invention provides an inexpensive apparatus for installation in a variety of application settings. The handle adjusts to a range of application lengths, reducing the need for multiple grab handles for each application length. The invention is beneficial to original equipment manufacturers as well as after market outlets and repair shops.
In a first embodiment, a heavy duty vehicle has an exterior surface including a plurality of grab handles connected to the surface, the handles for aiding operator access to the exterior and interior of the vehicle, wherein the improvement includes a grab handle including a first and second elongated member.
The first member has a hollow body with two opposing ends. A first end is formed to define a first mating surface and a second end has an outer diameter. The second elongated member has a hollow body with two opposing ends. A first end is formed to define a second mating surface and a second end has an inner diameter. The second member inner diameter is about equal to the first member outer diameter. The first member is slideably engaged within the second member whereby a length of the grab handle is adjustable over a range by sliding the first member with respect to the second member while a portion of the first member is disposed within a portion of the second member.
The grab handle may include an annular shaped seal mounted on the second member second end to protect an operator""s hand from the second member second end. The range may be a truck application range from about 635 mm in length to about 720 mm in length.
The length may be fixed after mounting the first mounting surface and second mounting surface to an exterior surface of a heavy duty truck. The grab handle may be adapted to permit rotational movement of the first member with respect to the second member prior to installation on a truck.
In a second embodiment, a heavy duty vehicle having an exterior surface including a plurality of grab handles connected to the surface, the handles for aiding operator access to the exterior of the vehicle, wherein the improvement includes a grab handle including an inner tube and an outer tube.
The inner tube has a longitudinal axis and two opposing ends. A closed end is formed to define a first mating surface and an open end has an outer diameter. The outer tube has a longitudinal axis and two opposing ends. A closed end is formed to define a second mating surface and an open end has an inner diameter. The inner tube slideably engages the outer tube such that the inner tube and outer tube are coaxial and define an overall length of the grab handle. The length is adjustable over a range by sliding the inner tube open end with respect to the outer tube open end.
The grab handle of the second embodiment may include an annular shaped seal mounted on the outer tube open end to protect an operator""s hand from the second member open end. The range may be a truck application range from about 635 mm in length to about 720 mm in length.
The length may be fixed after mounting each of the first and second mounting surfaces to an exterior surface of a heavy duty truck. The grab handle may be adapted to permit rotational movement of the inner tube with respect to the outer tube prior to installation of the grab handle on a truck.
In a third embodiment, a grab handle apparatus, for installation on an exterior surface of a heavy duty truck to aid operator access to the exterior of the vehicle, includes an inner tubular member, an outer tubular member and an annular shaped seal.
The inner tubular member has two opposing ends. A closed end is formed to define a first truck mating surface. The outer tubular member has two opposing ends. A closed end forms to define a second truck mating surface. The inner tubular member is slideably engaged within the outer tubular member such that the inner and outer tubular members are coaxial and define a length of the grab handle. The length is adjustable over a range by sliding the inner tubular member with respect to the outer tubular member. The annular shaped seal is mounted on the outer tubular member open end to protect an operator""s hand from the outer tubular member open end.
The range may be a truck application range from about 635 mm in length to about 720 mm in length. The grab handle may be adapted to permit rotational movement of the inner tubular member with respect to the outer tubular member prior to installation on a truck. The annular shaped seal may include a polymer-based material.
Further advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention will be had from the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of the invention.